Sorry
by BabyBowTie
Summary: Clarkson is jealous and the fact know to Isobel. Please, don't read if you are -16.


**Disclaimer: I'm not Fellowes, but is my story ;)**

**Thanks for your help Forever Fun and Young 3**

* * *

Her clothes were torn; he had thrown her against the wall. He glued his bod aginst hers, fragile, thin and soft. Spreading her legs wide with force and forcing her to kiss him. Mouth open, tongue against tongue. His hands were petrifying her body with firmness, then he surrounded her waist with his arm so she could stay put. His pants and his briefs were down and he was ready to penetrate her.

She kept her eyes closed not wanting to look at her aggressor's face. Even though he wasn't really. She loved this man but he never behaved himself as such. Not that it did not please her; she simply wasn't expecting their first time to happen like this.

His thrusts were violent and he wanted them to be. He gave her what needed to be given and the pain that it gave her be damned. She had to feel his love and feel his angriness when she had left him for this pathetic aristo.

He wasn't made for her and would never know how to protect her against the difficulties of life! If he did it, it was for her good. He was doing this for her! For love.

She didn't know how to react against his wrath. He had hardly left for Scotland for a few family problems, that he thought she was seeing other people. She didn't know what to do of him! He was a "friend", only a friend.

She became weaker under his thrust, her legs were under her. The hands of this man so strong were squeezing her butt so she would not move. Her feet were in the air and were crossed because even with his strength, Clarkson was an old man who could risk breaking his back.

He felt her little breast move up and down against his shirt. Holding her was fabulous but maybe feeling her skin even closer than their two sexes, would be divine. Her skin was sweaty and he could see drops of sweat go down her two soft breasts.

With the years her breast didn't seem to have taken any age. They had kept their round form, did not fall down and no stretch marks or other consequences to aging came to destroy the beautiful show.

They were moving all over the place and hardened to firmly that he could feel them through his shirt when he would lean forward to give her diabolic kisses.

She found herself on the floor, her butt was feeling extremely hurt. How could he have let go of her without even warning her? Already his madness was overrated. Seriously. He was angry for no reason. She felt him take his arm. What did he still want, didn't he already get what he wanted? He crushed her to the ground, her face against the cold and hard wood and straws.

Her breasts were small but not small enough to feel squished. The Doctor had calmed down. His angriness had almost completely disappeared. The man felt the urge to take her in his arms, just to feel her, to hold her. He caressed her feverish skin but all you could see were goose bumps.

What a place to make love. A barn, no one had the idea to make love in here!

He was almost breathing normally. He wanted to cry but he could do it now. Not in front of her! So he left his sad side behind an exchanged it with a kiss. Smoothly, delicately, putting his hand in between Isobel's thighs. He felt that she was still very humid.

Tonight she did not have a choice, she was his. He took off his shirt and lied down on the back of his beloved. His elbows landed on either side of Isobel's face, and with his skilful hand, he moved her hair tone side to give her a languid and hot kiss.

She was writhing and if this position wasn't convenient for her, she didn't was to refuse him this. At work she was very hard on him and was more the dominator than the dominated. So when she was off work, the only thing she needed was a little bit of tenderness. Even though in this case, it was more a domination she was looking for. She could control everything, except sex.

His hand has stayed on the women's sex, he was torturing it all the way. Sometimes she would shudder. Slowly, two fingers found themselves at her entrance. Pressing and pushing them in her even more humid spot, he was making her go crazy. He started moving in and out.

She spread her legs out to offer him better access. Clarkson had let go of her blond hair and was currently holding her neck in his firm and muscled hand which was starting to move down to her breast.

Fabulous little peach colored breast.

Without her knowing, the Doctor lifted his hips and penetrated her with his enormous Scottish sex, making her scream in pleasure.

He did not have any hard luck to enter the second time. Isobel was so wet, that her machine had literally slipped in between her lips! He could finally feel his body sweat against hers, she wasn't cold anymore and he found out that she smelt of apples. The sweat escaping her body was making her soap smell even more and thinking about her, taking her bath and caressing her naked body…his thrust became stronger, slower and harder.

Isobel felt suffocated under him, her head was dizzy and her heart could was beating so fast it could stop at any moment.

One hand on the ground the other on the woman shoulder. Clarkson continued to penetrate her with force. His head was also starting to get dizzy. He could hear her moan and breath. Sometimes a cry would escape her.

Her arms were in front of her head, her fingers were crisped, her nails were finished since a while ago, from the insides of her palms and the blood coming out. She tried all the ways she could to gain reason even though the pleasure was consuming her.

The end was arriving. The Doctor held on to the wrists of his nurse. Giving three thrust of soft violence and was rewarded by spasms and cries of joy.

Lying next to Isobel, cheek against cheek, his hands came to caress the arms of his nurse, who, after a few seconds, became cold. He took her hands in his and put them next to his still hot stomach. Their hands entangles each other and still didn't get out of her.

"I'm very sorry for your clothes. I think your coat is still intact."

"You think?"

She said without any emotion btu her breath still half taken away. He got up to get dressed and started to cry.

"When I saw you with him, in the beginning I thought that it was nothing and…when he kissed you, I, I…"

She stayed down on the ground and the hay was hurting her. Petrified by the cold she didn't dare move and was trembling. It was a dark night and even will searching the place with her eyes, she couldn't find her clothes. The moon light was not enough to show her where they were and she didn't have the force to get up and look.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Doctor Clarkson, I do not have the force to be mad at you."

"I am sorry."

"Stop, please, just stop."

He went behind her, put her coat on her back and took her in his arms to carry her home, but surely Mr. Branson would be waiting. Maybe he shouldn't bring her home. After this, she would never want to see him again and the extra room would have to do. Isobel wasn't a lady and was a very simple person. She would be alright with a bed made out of metal and what of the clothes? He had recuperated one of her dresses that she had forgotten after the war. And the ones that were here, nobody would know.

It was an abandoned barn, no one came in abandoned places.


End file.
